


Dirty Laundry

by Ury_Salunide (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Summary: Someone has an unusual attraction to someone else. Short, stupid joke.





	Dirty Laundry

"So, ever since that day, I haven't been able to get him off my mind. Is that weird?"

"I don't think it's weird to like him, but your reasoning is..."

He looked away from his companion. "I know, and I don't expect you to understand."

"Oh! He's left his house."

"Shall we, then?"

His companion blushed.

"You backing out on me?"

"N-no... Let's go."

The two broke into their object of affection's home.

"O-oh, geez, Naruto, you sure are messy... I guess you won't have any trouble finding what you want."

His eyes immediately spotted some dirty laundry. He brought them up to his face. "Yes, it's true, ever since that day I smelled your fart, I have been in love," he said, looking at the dirty clothes in his hands.

"That's disgusting, Kiba..."

"You knew what this was, Hinata. And don't think I didn't see you snatch a pair!"

Hinata's face turned red. She threw a hand up to her chest as one flew behind her and she leaned forward, shouting, "Th-they're clean!"

 

 

 


End file.
